


Pieces

by DedicatedSeeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, includes various side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedSeeker/pseuds/DedicatedSeeker
Summary: An array of unrelated monochrome one shots. Blake and Weiss cross paths, sometimes on accident. Despite their circumstances, it's never a mistake.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for monochrome week day 1: first date; this was a rushed entry, but I hope it still manages to entertain.

Blake sighed, leaning back in her chair. She raised her arms above her head, stretching and glancing around at the nearly empty coffee shop. Usually, she preferred to write at her shared apartment, but after encouragement from her roommate, she decided a change of scenery could provide inspiration for her novel.

Having sat at the same spot for a few weeks now, she found that she rather appreciated the ambience Beacon CFVY House provided. The owner and employees made sure that everyone felt welcome, and it helped that the food served was delicious. During her time spent observing, Blake noticed the shop had quite a few regular customers. Aside from her roommate, who would drag her along with her younger sister, she noticed a stunning white-haired woman who seemed to know the owner and visited often enough for Blake to expect her entrance nightly.

Shaking her head to clear it of distracting thoughts, she frowned upon glancing back at her work. The deadline with her editor was approaching soon, but she couldn’t figure out how to continue with the romance subplot she had added recently. She hadn’t had many positive experiences previously in that regard and crushing on a stranger was not helping matters. Just as she was scrutinizing over her draft again, she heard the familiar chime of the bell and looked up, expecting to see the familiar sight of her crush in a blouse and skirt combo of some sort.

Instead, she inhaled sharply and immediately grabbed her teacup to hide the blush quickly spreading across her face. Blake liked to think that she was a person capable of incredible self control, but it seemed that seeing a woman in a suit was able to hinder that. She attempted to remain inconspicuous as she watched the woman striding up the counter and order something she rolled her eyes at.

“Rich people,” she thought. Sure, her crush was attractive, but she hadn’t ever thought too highly of the wealthy.

Returning her attention back to her novel, she resigned herself to another late night when she heard footsteps approach. Very familiar footsteps, in fact. They sounded just like-

“I couldn’t help but overhear your earlier comment and wanted to know if you had an issue with me that I was unaware of.”

When Blake recovered from her shock, she looked up and met the piercing gaze of a familiar woman who was clearly expecting an answer. Turns out she spoke out loud after all. She finally understood what her dad was trying to tell her when he said that first impressions mattered.

Swallowing past her nerves, she shrugged and attempted to look unruffled.

“It’s just, there’s a lot of places to get coffee. Did you come here to show off for us plebeians?” She couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice and narrowed blue eyes indicated that it was certainly noted.

The woman huffed and exclaimed, “You don’t even know me. How can you say that?!”

“Then maybe we should get to know each other.”

A moment of silence. Two sets of surprised eyes and light blushes.

Blake thought she saw the woman do a quick once-over over her, but when she blinked, the woman’s eyes had returned to a curious gleam instead.

Finally, the woman smirked and asked, “Well, who am I to refuse such an offer?” She took Blake’s napkin, wrote a scroll number, and placed her personal business card on top.

After she left, Blake picked up the card and read it, wanting to at least know what she had gotten herself into. Her eyes widened at CEO, and she gasped when Weiss Schnee was printed neatly underneath the title.

Well, she did need to get past her writer’s block somehow.


	2. Weapon Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for monochrome week day 2: weapon swap; takes place after volume 6

After a grueling journey getting to Atlas, the group took some time to relax while Qrow attempted to persuade the military to allow them entry. Blake absentmindedly reached for Gambol Shroud before remembering-

“Since we’re in range, I should check if there’s any news pertaining to the SDC since I’ve no doubt my father would expect me to be updated despite my absence.” Blake looked up at Weiss’ sigh and watched as she rolled her eyes while pulling out her scroll. Right, the SDC was headquartered in Atlas, and try as she might to avoid it, she would most likely be faced with its influence in some fashion while they stayed in Atlas.

Blake let out a shaky breath, hoping that it went unnoticed by her teammates. Unfortunately for her, Weiss was as perceptive as ever. Narrowing her eyes imperceptibly at her as to not draw attention from the sisters. Blake gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to deter the ex-heiress.

“Ruby, can you and Yang go recheck our supplies to ensure that we’re fully equipped?” Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, and Yang gave her a wink before they departed. Blake closed her eyes and released some tension from her shoulders. Maybe now she could take a quick nap before the energetic duo returned.

“Blake.” No such luck.

She opened her eyes to find concerned blue gazing back at her with a questioning eyebrow. She huffed. Even after being months apart, she still wasn’t sure how to properly communicate with her team.

“I’m fine, Weiss. This journey just exhausted me.” She knew it was a weak lie, and from Weiss’ disapproving glare, it wasn’t bought. Weiss sighed. She knew that Blake wasn’t the best at communication but believed the Faunus only had good intentions. It seemed that she would have to be the one to start this long overdue conversation.

Weiss picked up Myrtenaster, causing Blake to stare at her curiously. She opened the dust cartridge and emptied out the remaining rounds.

“Do you remember what we discussed at our coffee and tea…outing?”

Weiss’ hesitation had Blake wondering if she was going to use a different word before she considered the question. She had tried to repress as much of that night as possible considering what had occurred afterwards. She recalled a discussion involving business policies, labor practices…

Something signaling her recollection must have shown up on her face because when Blake looked up, there was a sad smile on Weiss’ face. “Before we were interrupted, I think I wanted to say that you inspire me, Blake.”

Blake couldn’t think of a response to that, so she just gaped at Weiss with wide, disbelieving eyes. Weiss gave a small chuckle in response and shook her head. “I know, I wouldn’t have expected this either before meeting you. But hearing you speak so passionately about wanting to peacefully seek equality for your people made me reconsider a lot that I was familiar with growing up. Violence was always the expected force to produce results, especially when used by my father”-Blake’s eyes widened-”A-anyway, seeing you want to resolve things peacefully allowed me to be more open-minded and accepting.”

Blake made a mental note to ask about her teammate’s upbringing more later. For now, she gave a more genuine smile and felt her chest fill with warmth from the honesty being shared with her.

“Honestly Weiss, you inspire me too.” Before Weiss could get her token protest in, Blake continued. “Seeing you always bounce back after getting repeatedly knocked down, especially with what happened in Haven, gives me hope that I can overcome any obstacle I come across. I kept that in mind as I was taking back the White Fang.”

Hearing this, Weiss looked away and smiled bashfully. “I actually wanted to ask for your assistance in taking back the SDC. If a nonviolent solution is possible, I can’t think of anyone better to help me. After all…” Weiss finally turned to look at Blake. “…Weapons don’t have to be physical objects.”

Weiss reloaded Myrtenaster, and Blake put her hand over the ex-heiress’, making her look up and smile. “Together, we can overcome Jacques Schnee’s influence and pave a way for a better future for Atlas.” It wasn’t going to be easy, but they both knew better than to refuse aid from others.

Defiance. What a powerful weapon indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberties with this prompt. This went in a different direction than I originally had planned. Just to clarify, the 'weapons' in this prompt weren't intended to be their actual weapons. I hope that I conveyed that, but I'm not sure if it was done well.


	3. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for monochrome week day 3: wedding; features Greekfire because Pyrrha deserves happiness

Weiss awoke with a start, abruptly shaken from her nap by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha Nikos, her friend and client, gave a small chuckle at her reaction. “I thought I hired you to plan my wedding, not sleep on the job.”

“I apologize, Pyrrha, I didn’t mean to-”

Pyrrha put up a hand to silence her friend and gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, Weiss. You deserve a break after working so hard all these months. Between our hectic schedules and finding time to meet up with Yang, we’ve had our hands full. Not to mention trying to keep the press off our backs what with how high profile this wedding is.”

Weiss sighed and glanced around at the chosen venue. After months of debate, the brides decided to settle on a compromise on the location for the reception and honeymoon. While the former would be held in Sanctum, the couple would be traveling to Patch for the latter to ensure that both families would be represented and satisfied.

Weiss was just pleased that there were no other major complications that arose during the planning. She was about to express as much to the bride-to-be when the door suddenly burst open, and her fiancée entered, followed closely by an unfamiliar raven-haired woman with a camera around her neck.

“Pyrrha!” The boisterous blonde exclaimed, quickly rushing to pick up her betrothed and spinning her around. They rested their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes, and-

“Ahem.” Weiss was surprised that the interruption didn’t come from her and turned to glance at the unfamiliar woman. She was quietly pleased to find that her irritation at the public displays of affection were shared, judging from the slight twitch of her ears. Yang didn’t seem deterred in the slightest, sliding an arm around Pyrrha’s waist and smirking.

“Can I not be cute with my wife-to-be? Come on, how are you gonna take pictures if you aren’t ready for a little PDA, Blake?” Blake’s narrowed eyes and crossed arms expressed her disapproval, but there was a small smile on her lips nonetheless.

“You just said that I was supposed to meet up with the wedding planner, so I don’t have to subject myself to your company any longer than necessary.” She shifted her attention to Weiss and held out her hand. Weiss took it and just realized how piercing that amber gaze was.

“Perhaps you two can discuss things here while Yang and I catch up.” Weiss noticed an unfamiliar glint in Pyrrha’s eyes as this was said, but Yang’s none too subtle wink left no doubt in the wedding planner’s mind about what was truly intended by the brides-to-be. She internally sighed; honestly she was just too busy for a relationship, but the schemers in front of her had other ideas it seemed. They left then, leaving Weiss and Blake alone.

“Can you believe them?” Weiss huffed. She heard a breath of laughter next to her and turned to see the Faunus fiddling with her camera. With no other distractions, she suddenly realized how attractive the woman was and quickly looked away. This was just a professional partnership, nothing more. She pulled out her binder with the wedding notes and donned her professional mask. “Shall we begin?”

Hours later, the two had just finished exchanging another story about the wives-to-be when Weiss took a cursory glance at her watch and realized how late it had gotten. They hadn’t taken long to iron out the final details of the wedding, and Weiss had found Blake’s company welcoming. It was a nice change from her regular dealings with clients, and it had been a while since she met anyone new.

Internally cursing her luck, she stood up and was about to give her customary greeting when she saw Blake reach into her bag. She paused, wondering if Blake had forgotten something for the wedding. Both of her eyebrows raised when Blake pulled out a notepad and began writing something down. Surely she hadn’t been so lax in her notes that the photographer would have to give her tips!

Opening her mouth to protest, she hesitated when Blake finished writing and tore the page out. She glanced at it, noticing a scroll number written on it. She pulled out the Faunus’ business card that she had been given earlier, wondering why she would rewrite her number. Surely the Faunus had qualms about beginning a relationship with another professional…

“This is my personal number.” Blake smirked, and leaned in close enough to whisper to Weiss.

…Apparently not, and Weiss couldn’t be happier to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering something else for this prompt, but this was originally written on Valentine's Day. This marks several years since Pyrrha's death. On that somber note, I thank you for reading.


	4. Parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for monochrome week day 4: parallels; to me, this was the hardest prompt even though Blake and Weiss have numerous parallels between them. This is most likely not what you expect.

Ozpin shifted uncomfortably before taking his seat at the table. When he had accepted the offer to be brought back and stop his former lover from terrorizing the people of Remnant, a game of chess was the last thing he expected. Salem glanced at him with disinterested eyes, but he could see the tension spread throughout her body.

The wizard was silently grateful for the rules set prior to starting the match, which disqualified anyone who used physical violence in any way. What he wasn’t grateful for was how the fate of the world seemed to be dependent on the outcome of this game. Perhaps he should’ve asked more questions before taking the deal, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Squaring his shoulders, he glanced at the board. Fortunately, there wasn’t a limit on how long the trial had to last. Time seemed to pass differently outside of the realm between worlds anyway. They were told that the world would keep going on as they played, but that only made Ozpin worry.

While he wanted to be finished with the bout as soon as possible, he also didn’t want to rush through it. From his understanding, any pieces gained and lost throughout the game would have an effect on Remnant and its denizens. He knew that sacrifices had to be made, but he hoped that he would be forgiven or at least understood if the world’s occupants knew the details of what was truly at stake.

A while later, they were given a break. Ozpin took the chance to take a look at the state of the world and was surprised that Faunus suddenly existed. Before he could appreciate this new development, he noticed that they seemed to be warring with the humans around them. Taking a closer look, he could see that the White Fang and the SDC were quite influential in influencing society in positive and negative ways.

He frowned and pondered how best to intervene or at least offer advice to the fighting factions before he realized that the break was over. If he couldn’t do anything now, he would try his best to play better.

When it came time for the second break, Ozpin frowned slightly at the smaller amount of pieces he had remaining in the game. Salem had indeed proved to be a formidable adversary, oftentimes utilizing tactics he hadn’t even considered and even using his own strategies against him.

Worrying about how Remnant was faring, he chanced a glance and sucked in a harsh breath. The world was more violent than ever, and it didn’t seem to be getting better. His hope deflated slightly, and he was about to turn away when he noticed a particular team that wasn’t there previously. He zeroed in on two certain members and couldn’t believe his eyes.

Last time he looked at Remnant, the White Fang and SDC seemed to be at odds, but here were two people associated with both groups who were able to put aside their differences and work together. Ozpin glanced back at the board and was filled with a renewed sense of hope. If two seemingly opposing people could find common ground and collaborate, then he certainly could win this match.

After what felt like an eternity, Ozpin settled back in his seat, basking in his victory. It was a close call, but he was satisfied that the people of Remnant were safe now and that he could finally rest. Before he could close his eyes, he was surprised to find a parting gift: two queens.

He smiled. Remnant would be in good hands after all.


	5. Role Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for monochrome week day 5: role swap; set in an AU where weapons exist but semblances don't

Kali Belladonna resisted the urge to roll her eyes upon seeing her husband and daughter training yet again. She knew how much Ghira fretted over their daughter’s safety, but to Kali, Blake was still a young woman who needed to take breaks. She leaned against the door and decided to give them a few more minutes before making her presence known.

It wasn’t as if they needed to train excessively, she mused. After the Great War, Menagerie had established itself as Remnant’s most formidable kingdom and elevated the Belladonna name to its famed status it was known for now. As for Blake, the mage was already proving to be quite intelligent and capable, if her assistance in the war didn’t already showcase her potential.

For the past five years, their family attempted to negotiate peace between the remaining Remnant kingdoms. Alas, old prejudices made it difficult for any concrete agreement to be reached, especially with the inferiority that various human leaders felt under Faunus presently. Thus far, they only had alliances with Vale and Vacuo and even managed to stockpile supplies with the latter should the need arise.

Kali wanted to believe that peace could truly spread across Remnant, but it was getting increasingly harder with recent rumors of insurrection and the previous month’s break in at Vacuo. Fortunately, the only loss suffered was a train car full of potion ingredients stolen. The only clue discovered was a strand of white hair, which motivated Blake to train harder in order to capture the perpetrator.

Sparks of light magic caused Kali to return her attention to her family. Father and daughter were both breathing heavily, having just finished another spar. Kali decided to make her presence known before they passed out from exhaustion.

“I’m so glad I can finally spend some time with my family because there’s certainly no way that any more training is happening today,” Kali stated sternly, making sure to keep her gaze locked onto Ghira. She smirked as Ghira gulped imperceptibly and turned to glance at Blake, who quickly bit back her objection before steadying her resolve.

“Mom, I’ve almost mastered the new spell that we’ve been working on-” Kali held up a hand to stop Blake’s objections. She knew her daughter’s light magic was improving by the day, but Kali wasn’t having it. Huffing, Blake walked off.

Blake made her way across the courtyard her parents had built for training. She didn’t want to stop yet, especially since she was so close to gaining another spell to use. Sighing, she resolved to take advantage of the break before an unfamiliar noise near the entrance made her pause. Her ears perked up, and she made a sweep of her surroundings. She didn’t notice anything amiss, so she turned to her magic to double check.

Closing her eyes, she focused her aura and allowed it to guide her search. With her magic, she was able to ‘see’ the environment along with all the individuals present within. The familiarity of her home seemed the same as always except for the presence of a dark aura hiding behind a tree.

Opening her eyes, Blake considered her next actions. Sensing that she hadn’t been suspected yet, she was currently at an advantage. However, knowing how talk of rebellion had been increasing lately, she knew that the upper hand she held now wouldn’t last long.

Immediately knowing her cover would be blown, she unsheathed Gambol Shroud and quickly infused her light magic with her weapon. As she did so, she heard a swear and the unmistakable sound of a weapon being drawn and the crackle associated with dark magic. Blake turned to meet her assailant, their weapons clashing, causing a black and white spark to release as their magic mingled and knocking them away from each other.

Since Faunus were faster than humans, Blake recovered first and took the opportunity to give a hasty once-over of her opponent. Two details stuck out to her instantly: she was fighting a human who wielded a rapier, and that human had a familiar shade of white hair. Suddenly, she had more motivation to stop the mysterious snowy-haired beauty. Blinking, she chastised herself. That wasn’t what was important now.

Gripping Gambol Shroud tighter, she watched as the other mage got back up. She could practically see the calculations running through the woman’s mind. Preparing herself to either retaliate or chase her, she readied her stance.

Instead of striking with her blade, the attacker surprised Blake by casting a spell to disarm her instead. Expecting the woman to quickly strike following her ploy, the Faunus concentrated on channeling her light magic but was astonished when her foe threw aside her sword to fight with her magic instead. It seemed that this woman wanted a fair fight, which was something she wouldn’t have expected from her knowledge of Vacuo’s heist and the supposed involvement of her adversary.

“Are you going to drain away the essence of these trees to strengthen yourself now?” Blake couldn’t keep the resentment out of her voice as she recalled the various rumors she had heard about dark magic users. She noticed the other woman’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Blake refused to fall for another trick.

The white-haired woman shook her head as if to clear it of confusing thoughts. Readying her own magic, she met Blake’s eyes with a sharp gaze. “This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. It doesn’t have to end in bloodshed.”

Blake scoffed. As if a person who had the ability to remove life’s essence would be anything but violent. She decided that if her enemy wasn’t going to make the first move, then she would take advantage of the standstill.

Wanting to test her opponent, she channeled a tiny spark of magic and aimed it at the woman’s feet. The woman was more graceful than she expected, easily dodging the blast and retaliating with one of her own. Fortunately for Blake, she wasn’t exhausted enough that she couldn’t hold on her own.

The two mages exchanged blows back and forth for a while before one strike from them clashed and caused a fire to ignite in the middle of the courtyard. Shocked, they both paused their duel and began to think of ways to stoke the flames. When they simultaneously opened their mouths to object to the other woman’s interference, the fire began to spread quicker. Reaching a silent temporary truce, their priorities shifted to putting out the fire.

Weiss began to draw out essence from the fire, giving Blake ample time to channel her light magic and evaporate the flames. This process took quite a bit of time considering how much the fire had already spread, but they eventually managed to restore the land to how it originally was. When they had finished, they were both spent.

They held gazes and came to a realization. If they could accomplish this working together, what more could they do if they continued to cooperate? Perhaps they weren’t so different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being much longer than anticipated and sets up for a potential continuation, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do so yet. Thoughts?


	6. Wings AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of day 6 (wings) and day 7 (AU) since I couldn't think of anything for the former. Includes Elderburn mention

“Winter, I’m heading to class!” exclaimed Weiss as she hurriedly put on her shoes and rushed out the mansion’s door. She cursed the existence of the snooze button for the umpteenth time that day. She didn’t want to be tardy, as it was the beginning of a new semester of her sophomore year in college.

She passed by the familiar sight of her sister’s girlfriend walking up the driveway, the blonde’s golden wings stretching out behind her. Weiss gave a small wave before dashing to her car. Closing her eyes, she allowed her vision to recover from the brightness of Yang’s wings.

Ever since she discovered that she had the sole ability to see the wings of everyone she met, she learned to adjust her lifestyle accordingly with tiny changes and new habits. She opened her eyes and started her car, heading to school. In her haste, she forgot to check for traffic.

Even though Beacon University wasn’t very far from the mansion, she decided that going a little over the speed limit wouldn’t be too terrible of a decision. She tried her best to avoid staring at anyone else in their vehicles, another habit she had to quickly add following her revelation. Unfortunately, this gave her limited visibility to the surroundings of her own vehicle.

As she neared the school, she thought she caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar presence in her peripheral vision. She immediately dismissed the thought, knowing that everybody had wings even if they weren’t aware of it. Brief as the distraction was, it still prevented her from seeing the car headed straight for her, causing both drivers to quickly swerve away from each other and stop several feet apart.

Fortunately for them, the street was empty. Trying to calm her racing heart, Weiss took the chance to analyze her surroundings and spotted the other driver hastily jogging over to check on her. She blinked. Blinked again. She wasn’t imagining this; the Faunus woman truly did not have-

“Are you okay?” Weiss looked up into concerned amber eyes, and her breath caught for multiple reasons. Stubbornly ignoring the blush threatening to overtake her face, she refused to meet the woman’s gaze and looked behind her instead.

Expecting to see the familiar sight of wings, she was shocked to find a set of discolored stumps instead. She only realized that she was staring when the Faunus shifted slightly, unsure of whether she should move closer or not. Weiss tore her gaze away and cleared her throat.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you for asking. I assume you are as well…?” Weiss trailed off hesitantly, unsure of how to process the turn of events and her own internal shock. The other woman gave a small smile and nodded.

“I think we were both in a rush to get to class. I didn’t get enough sleep last night, so-”

“Wait, what time is it?!” Weiss questioned. Her punctuality was something she prided herself in, and she would be quite upset if-

Beep.

Weiss’ watch, set to the time that her class began, signaled the end of her record of arriving to class early. The ex-heiress groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Of all the ways to start the semester, she thought.

Not wanting to humiliate herself any further, she looked back at the perplexed Faunus staring back at her. The woman’s ears flicked nervously in a way that Weiss could only describe as adorable. Weiss’ mind finally caught up to what was said before her interruption.

Seeing as she couldn’t change anything about her tardiness now, Weiss decided to make the most of her situation. After all, she was always taught that first impressions mattered. Weiss extended her hand.

“I’m Weiss. Do you also attend Beacon University?” She hoped that the question would prevent the woman from thinking further on her name, especially with how the Schnees were portrayed in the media.

Shaking herself out of her surprise, the woman took her hand and gave a smirk. “I’m Blake. To answer your pop quiz, I am a student there too and pleased to make your acquaintance.” Weiss blinked as Blake gave a small bow, that infuriating smirk remaining on her face.

She knows something, Weiss thought, narrowing her eyes. “You’ve seen what the papers have had to say of me, but I’m sure there are ways that I can still surprise you.” Not anticipating that response, Blake leaned against Weiss’ car to bide herself time for her reply. “Is this your way of asking me-” her question was cut short as a car passed by and honked at them, the driver offering an obscene gesture at the women.

The two glared after the car, and Weiss took the lull in conversation to calm her racing heart again. She wondered what the end of Blake’s question was and quickly pushed the thought of a date out of her mind. They had just met, and surely she wouldn’t be that lucky.

However, she was still curious about Blake, the impressions that the other woman had of her, and the stumps in place of wings on her. She pondered how to continue speaking to her without seeming invasive but couldn’t come up with anything. Sighing, she pulled out her schedule and saw that she had several hours until her next class.

Blake glanced at Weiss’ schedule and saw that they shared a class that started in several hours. Blake inwardly smirked at the opportunity this gave her. Time to see if anything that Yang has said about her is true, she thought.

“We should probably get out of the street before anyone else starts cursing us out,” Blake offered, quickly turning her head to hide her smile at Weiss’ scoff. Before parting ways, they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again before class.

This was certain to be an interesting semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a free day prompt to end monochrome week that I ended up making much longer than needed, and that entry has now become its own story. That release is planned for the near future. Besides that, this compilation will be marked as incomplete for potential future entries. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read thus far, and, if you feel the urge, share any thoughts you may have. Thanks for reading!


	7. A Beacon Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first thing that I completed writing, but I just remembered that I did it. I hope that it's still enjoyable to read.

Weiss stepped back to admire the newly decorated cafeteria of Beacon Academy. She had just finished putting the last of the ornaments on the lone Christmas tree and did quite the satisfactory job, if she had to say so herself. Were she to complain about something though, it would be the excessive height of said tree. Turning away from the 7 foot spectacle, she scanned her surroundings to survey the progress of her peers.

Somehow, team RWBY had been tasked with decorating the campus while most of the student body went home for the holidays. Ruby and Yang had originally planned on going home but changed their minds when they learned that Taiyang was on a mission. Their initial dejection quickly morphed to joy when they learned that the campus was going to be mostly empty. Weiss and Blake refused to elaborate on their own reasons for staying on campus, and the sisters never pushed. For that, they were grateful.

Speaking of the sisters, Weiss suddenly noticed the quietness present in the room and found only Blake present hanging up lights above the door. She had half a mind to offer her assistance but stopped herself last minute. Her promise to Ruby about being the best teammate she could be flashed through her mind, but she brushed it aside. It didn’t mean that she had to coddle her teammates, especially for a task as simple as this. Surely Blake could handle a task as simple as this.

Instead, she pulled out her scroll to question where the dynamic duo had gone off to. She recalled Yang mention shopping for supplies, but she had checked the available boxes and found everything they needed to decorate the cafeteria. She scoffed and hoped that they weren’t slacking off lest they be prepared for a lecture once they returned.

* * *

Blake was not handling decorating well. After dropping some ornaments hours before, Weiss had shooed her away and taken to the task herself, leaving a flustered Blake to the lights that had yet to be hung. She would be lying if she said that a distraction were not the cause of her blunder. 

Distraction. Was that what her infatuation with her teammate was now?

Blake sighed. The chances that her feelings were returned was scant at best. Perhaps that’s why it was referred to as a crush. At least she had her team to keep her company for the holidays.

* * *

That night, when the sisters returned and received a stern berating from Weiss when she saw that they only purchased a bag’s worth of materials, team RWBY settled around the tree, enjoying the peace and quiet. 

“Since we have the cafeteria to ourselves for once, who wants to have a rematch of the food fight?” Ruby questioned, perched on top of a table with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Well. So much for a calm holiday.

After initial rejections from Weiss and Blake, their leader had pulled rank on them, which was how they found themselves currently crouched behind an upended table attempting to avoid the sisters’ tag team attacks. During a lull in the onslaught, they turned to each other and nodded. Being able to communicate nonverbally certainly had its advantages in the field, and a fight of this nature was no exception. 

Blake stepped out from behind the table with her arms held up in a supposed gesture of surrender. When Ruby and Yang took the bait and started lobbing food at her, she activated her semblance. She heard Ruby shouting for a retreat while Yang cried foul at her unfair semblance use.

They stopped before reaching the door, which was now blocked off by Weiss threateningly balancing various fruits, vegetables, and condiments with her glyphs. Ruby, with a mind as fast as her semblance, quickly formulated a plan and gestured in a way that only sisters could comprehend. She grabbed Yang and took off with her own semblance, managing to avoid most of the hastily launched food. The door shut behind them with an audible thud. 

Sensing the immediate threat was gone for the moment, Blake checked on Weiss before attempting to open the door. Locked. Blake sighed but quickly shifted to narrowing her eyes when she heard snickering on the other side.

“Guess you’ll have to make another hole in the ceiling to escape, eh Blake?” She swore she could hear the smirk that must’ve been present on her partner’s face.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to briefly entertain the idea by glancing upwards but was shocked to find-

“Mistletoe?” That was Weiss. Who was standing underneath said plant with her.

Weiss turned to face Blake, her shock reflected in the faunus’ face. Their faces were a shade of red that could rival Ruby’s cape. She cleared her throat and glanced away, unsure what to do. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable. It’s not like anyone would know,” Blake said, her quiet voice and flickering cat ears betraying her nerves.

“Uh, we still exist ya know,” Yang stated most unhelpfully, the door doing nothing to hide her tone and the smirk most certainly in place by now.

Blake glared at the door and was about to do something that would change their moniker to team RWB but was stopped by a hand on her arm. 

“Unless you two enjoy hearing others kiss, I suggest you both leave. Preferably for an extended period of time,” Weiss said, leaving the rest of her team speechless. 

“Well, who am I to interrupt you ladies finally resolving the tension that’s been there forever? Come on, Ruby. Now that they’re busy, we can finally finish that game we started a few weeks ago. Race you to the dorm!” exclaimed Yang, before the sound of footsteps retreating faded.

“You didn’t have to do that to get them off our backs. I’m sure we could’ve figured something out eventually.” Blake glanced at Weiss and was surprised to find her already looking her way with a contemplative expression on her face. 

Weiss had never considered her teammate in that regard before, but the more the thought crossed her mind, the more intrigued she became. Seeing the flush present minutes previously on her face had caused her heart to stutter in a way it never had before and allowed her to begin considering her friend in a new light. 

When she heard Blake reassure her that they didn’t necessarily need to kiss made her chest constrict in a way she wasn’t comfortable with. Perhaps she was more willing to participate in this tradition than she originally thought. Well. There was only one way to verify these feelings. She found the way Blake’s cat ears perked in surprise when she cupped her flushed cheek adorable and allowed this thought to linger as she leaned in to close the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there has been interest in me continuing a few of these one shots, I may continue those in the future. For now, I'm working on a new fic that will be uploaded soon.


End file.
